


Rock my world, rockstar

by Lilaccable



Series: Band au - Sikus [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drama, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilaccable/pseuds/Lilaccable
Summary: Hc that simon is a rock singer and Connor and hank bring Markus along to one of his concerts and now Markus is obsessed with him.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Jericho the band is after the band Falling in Reverse, all songs help me to them, I don't own any of the songs but the writing is mine. Please enjoy and leave comments if you want more, also if there is spelling errors I am sorrg, I tend to type fast.

"Markus, open up!" Connor said, banging his fist against the door like a cop would. Hank, his father figure, standing behind him with his arms crossed. "Markus wake up!" he yelled and waited, before turning to the old man, "trust me he's not normally like this, he's recently going through a break up." Connor sighed as he turned away from hank, him groaned in respounce.

On the other side of the door, laid the body of Markus Manfred. Upper body was bare skin, lower body had boxers and pj pants. Surrounding the body were multiple cans of light beer, Coors lights and miller lites. As connor began to bang again, Markus body rose, and he huffed a breath, hiccuping softly and stumbling as he knocked some cans over. He made his way to the door, opening it and groaning, squinting his eyes as he raised a hand to cover the sun from his face. "What.." he mumbled, looking at the two before realising. "Fuck.." he sighed.

"Yes, today is the day! Get dressed." Connor smiled, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket, having his black beanie too. Markus always thought the beanie was cute on Connor. Markus nodded and sighed, rubbing his stubby chin before turning and closing the door a bit. He picks up a shirt and sniffed it, doing the same to some pants before putting them on then grabbed his trench coat, wallet, and fingerless gloves. He walked to the door and opened it, forcing a smile at the men in front of him before Connor took his hand and pulled him out. Markus groaned and sighed, locking the door from the key in his wallet and turning to both Hank and Connor.

"Alright, what's the band name again?" he asked, rubbing his eyes with his fingers to get the sleep out of them as they began to walk, the snow crunching under their feet as they got to Hank's car. "Jericho, literally such a good band." Connor said as he opened the passenger door, both Markus and Connor smiling at each other with a pause then getting in. "And why are they like, literally such a good band." Markus mocked, chuckling as Connor turned to look at him from his seat. They buckled up and Hank fixed his review mirror. "You'll see when we get there." Markus nodded and looked out the window, his hand meeting together by the finger tips.

Connor knew Markus at a movement for black lives, protesting against racism, and that was a handful of years go. They stayed best friends and are barely apart now. Hank, Connor roommate, had gotten Connor into rock, and heavy/death metal, and really into this band called Jericho. So, for Connor's birthday, Hank got himself, Connor and Markus tickets to go see their next show. Markus didn't see what they saw on the band, never really had listened to them either. But he's going for Connor, because that's what best friends do. 

The car ride was long, but around afternoon time they got to a road that was closed off, except for one line, where a guard sat. Hank pulled up and showed him the tickets, the guard nodded and pointed them the way. "Go down and take the next right you see." he waved them off and Hank cleared his throat. "I could smell the booze from a mile away," he chuckled, and Connor laughed softly, taking him a moment before saying what was on his mind, it brought a smile to Markus's face. "Are you sure it's not just yourself?" he began to laugh harder, and Markus chuckled softly, Hank's smile disappearing. As the took the turn, the parking lot was filled, they were luck to get to a space before another car did, and Markus felt kind of bad for the other person. They exited the car and stood still before Hank lead the way, Connor and Markus trailing behind him. They walked up to the front gates and showed the tickets again before entering the field.

It was huge, the stage was at least. There was a crowd, a big one, and Connor held onto Markus's and Hank's hand as they walked. Everyone was just chilling and hanging out, reserving their spot by sitting. The whole place smelled like weed, which he didn't mind, but he could tell Connor did. He kept close to the two and once they found a perfect spot, they stood there. Connor smiled brightly, babbling on about how amazing it was going to be to Markus, who laughed and listened, Hank wondering off for a drink. Not after long, Hank came back and the sun was setting. The stage was being set up, and Markus was tall enough to see four people setting up. Connor getting on his toes and pointing. "The female is North, she's the bass guitar, and she plays really well." He pointed to another, a male this time and had dark skin like Markus, but a bit darker. "That's Josh, the amazing drummer." Connor then pointed to two males who looked alike. "Those boys are twins, Daniel and Simon. Daniel is the lead guitar, and screamo voice, while Simon is the singer. He's an amazing singer, you'll fall for his voice." he said playfully, making Markus smile and watch the boys. 

Even thought a bit far back, Markus should still make out a small tattoo everyone had on their shoulders, a small blue circle. "What's that? On their shoulder?" he turned to Connor, who tried getting on his toes again to see before shrugging. "It's their symbol, they call it the 'Mark of Technology' or something." Hank said before chugging his cup of beer. Markus nodded slowly, thinking it was actually pretty cool. "So who's who, Connor, who is Simon and who is Daniel." he said softly, watching the two twins again. "The one in the grey shirt that actually says 'Believe in Love' is Simon. I know that because every show he preforms, he wears that shirt, the other one is Daniel." Markus nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on the two before looking around as lights began to light up the crowd, Christmas lights wrapped around poles around them and all connecting together. He smiled and looked at the stage again, seeing Simon step up to the mic. "Check one two. Check one two." he spoke softly, and that's when Markus realized his voice was a voice of an angel. The softest tone came from the singer's mouth, making Markus feel like he was the only one of the field, and the singer stood in front of him. He was pulled from this feeling as he heard Connor chuckle with Hank, looking at the two, he sighed, turning his head and blushing of embarrassment. 

As everyone began to notice they were getting ready, everyone began to stand, making it a little harder for Markus to see but he used his height to the extant. Everyone from the stage had stepped off, and now it was just the crowd. Markus turned to Connor and Hank who were talking quietly to themselves. Markus turned to them a bit. "What songs will they be singing?" he asked softly, raising an eyebrow as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Connor paused before looking at Markus. "Their first song is called 'Broken'." hank pulled out what looked like a joint(and it was) from his pocket and lit it, taking a deep inale and holding. He looked at Markus and handed it over. Not only did Markus drink, but smoking was his favourite. He took the joint happily and took a few hits as Hank talked. "They are only doing three songs, and maybe a special, I'm not sure actually. But the three songs are 'Broken' to 'Sink or Swim' and finally 'Caught Like a Fly', all in order."  Markus nodded and exhaled, handing the joint back to Hank. Connor watched the two, a little disgust could be seen on his face, and Markus made sure not to blow the smoke towards him.

After what seemed like an eternity, the band came back to the stage, all except Simon. Everyone began to watch them, picking up their voices a bit and questioning when they will start. Connor watching close to Markus and Hank as well. Then, just as they got in the stage to get comfortable, the music began to start. The crowd going wild at this point and Markus looked to his side, seeing Connor smile brighter than he's ever seen. The drums kicked in and the two guitar players strummed the strings like no one's business. Then Simon came out like it was a cue. Daniel pulled the mic close to him and began to speak. "I think it's finally sinking in, I am nothing but a product of your sins.." Simon then pulled the second mic to his face, and began to speak. "Hoping for the best but now I steady watch the hands of time," he paused, and Markus knew from the start of simon singing he would be obsessed with the band. "Oh, moving like a guillotine and swiftly counting down my life," he took a breathe. "And it goes on and on and on!" at this time, Markus was smiling just as bright at Connor, then he looked to his side at him. Connor was singing long, he noticed, just like everyone else in the crowd. "We are the broken, hoping for a change of heart! We are the chosen, praying for a shooting star!" Markus was amazed how everyone sang along with the singer, and he turned his attention back to the singer. "And even if the sky comes crashing down, even if the world was ending now," he looked as if he had his eyes planted on markus, and that made Markus smile even more. "We are the broken, but don't cry for me!"

The concert, in Markus's mind, was something he wanted to experience again and again and again. In the car ride home, Connor played songs that he didn't hear at the concert, making Markus fall in love with the band all over again. Once Markus was dropped off at home, he thanked them and have Connor his hug. "Watch, I bet he's going to become obessed." Connor spoke to Hank, smiling because he was proud of himself. "What, like you?" hank commented back and Connor turned to him fast, making Hank chuckle. Markus got inside and immediately got to his computer, and began to play songs from the band. He looked up on their website and actually bought a shirt that said Jerich on it, and it had the blue circle they had tattooed on their shoulder. It was about 30 bucks but Markus was going to keep this shirt and treasure it like it was his own child. As he listened to music, he began to clean up, and research the main singer of the band. Simon Gorgeous. Yes, that was his real last name. He also looked up his brother, Daniel Gorgeous who's actually been in metal institutions for behavior issues. Its crazy what you can find on the internet. Then there was North Stein, and her last name literally meant "rock" in German. She was one of the last members to sign up for the band, and use to actually be a stripper. Then finally the drummer, Josh Le Roux. Josh was in the hippy rights, Markus found out, and turns out him and Simon use to date before the band started, then when it did start, a dramatic break up took place, but they were still friends. 

Markus sat back in his seat, hand on mouse and other hand in his lap. He wore his pj pants and no shirt, staring at a picture of Simon Gorgeous. Markus thought it was funny, but also worrisome. After just getting out of a relationship, he shouldn't have felt this, but it wasn't the same feeling. Markus pulled it off as a one night stand feeling or a fan feeling, but the longer he looked at Simon the more he felt this pull in his chest. He closed the screen and sighed, no music, no sound, and darkness. He got up and walked around in his clean room, before walking to his bed and flopping on to it, his arms behind his head and he crossed his legs, staring up at the ceiling, then began to curl up in the warm sheets of his bed, turning into his side to face the wall, staring at it before closing his eyes. Maybe, just maybe did he feel like he could live the rest of his life with Simon Gorgeous.


	2. Backstage ticket winners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs are by the band Crown The Empire,all songs are owned by them, writing is all mine. Leave comments if you liked it and want more!

Markus sighed, leaning forward in the seat, sunglasses that were reflectent, showing the people as they passed, and the screen of his phone as he posted something. He closed his phone and put it away, before sitting back in his seat at the cafè. Everything was calm, a beautiful morning in the snow, having coffee and waiting for his best friend. "Markus!" he grinned, turning to the voice of Connor and getting up. Apparently, he wasn't moving quick enough. Connor wrapped himself around Markus tightly, trapping his arms under Connor's hold. Markus chuckled, breaking free from his grip and hugging him softly, before lifting his glasses and setting them on top of his head. "Well good morning." Connor was basically bouncing off walls as he stood. "I be already had my cup of coffee, and I have some very great news!" Connor took Markus's hand and pulled him to the sidewalk, Markus was just glad he had grabbed his coffee before he was yanked from his standing spot. They walked, still holding hands, it was like a best friend thing, and Connor began his talk. "So, a few weeks ago we had gone to the concert where you totally fell in love with lead singer Simon." he poked, and Markus looked to the side, "hey now.." he smirked at Connor.

"Anyway, you're not going to believe what happened to me and Hank, we were driving down to the nice little Chinese place to get some food, and mainly the little cookies, and..." his voice faded out as Markus felt a buzz against his leg, and he opened his phone after grabbing it, looking as he saw multiple notifications of people liking his post he made on Twitter. He read through some comments before stopping with Connor and looking up. "And that's how we got them!" Connor stood next to him, smiling brightly like a child. Markus watched him closely. "Got what? I honestly wasn't listening," he chuckled, and Connor's face turned completely straight, causing Makrus to break into laughter. "I'm sorry, im sorry I really am. Please tell me again." he chuckled, putting his phone up and taking Connor's other hand who still had a straight face, before sighing and repeating himself. "Hank and I were going to a small Chinese place and while we were going, the radio was on and they were saying stuff about four backstage tickets to the next Jericho concert and they would call a random number, and they ended up calling Hank's number, and that's how we ended up winning four back stage tickets to Jericho's next concert." Connor was back to smiling again, but a soft one.

Markus watched him with raised eyebrows, and a jaw that hit the floor. "Holy Fuck, you're kidding right?" Connor shook his head before they both went silent then began to laugh loudly together. Markus couldn't believe it, but he will soon when he goes to the concert and backstage to meet Simon Gorgeous. He picked up Connor and spun around before setting him down carefully, then pausing and tilting his head, his smile still there. "Me, you and hank. Who else?" Connor bit his lip, before sighing. "My older brother." Markus raised an eyebrow, his smile going down. "Dick?" Connor frowned. "Richard. Yes, he's coming." Markus sighed and nodded, before they began to walk again, stuffing their hands into their jacket pockets. "Hey, it's better than Kara." Connor spoke and Markus kind of stumbled on his spot before Connor turned towards him. "Oh shit, sorry." he rubbed the back of his neck and Markus slowly shook his head.

"Nah I should face it. I need to deal with this break up in a healthy way." Markus said soflty, and Connor rubbed his shoulder softly, before returning his cold hand to his pockets. "Come on, vent to me my friend," Markus smiled at him softly, before losing it within seconds. "I just still can't believe she did that, with Luther and all." he shrugged. "Luther was like my bro, why would he date her behind my back like that." he sighed and rubbed his face with both his hands. They stopped walking, and Connor moved in front of Makrus, taking his hands slowly and removing them from his face. "Its not your fault." Markus looked down, his eyebrows brought together, and he frowned a little. "What if it is.." Connor shook his head, "you can't think like that Markie, you know so." Markus smiled at the nickname, Connor called him that to always make him smile in stressful situations and it always worked. "No far." he laughed softly, and Connor smiled, before cupping the others face. "Don't ever think it's you're fault." Markus nodded and sighed, then they looked around and Markus turned to Connor. "We are closer to your house, I'll walk you home." Connor nodded and they began to walk again. "Also, what were you looking at on your phone?" he smirked and Markus nearly choked. "I've got a uh.." he bit his lip before Connor smiled like a sly dog and patted his shoulder. "I got you," Markus blushed and chuckled nervously. "Don't tell anyone." they walked up to the house that Hank and Connor shared, and Connor turned and hugged Markus tightly, who hugged back just a tight. He ran towards the door, waving back at Markus. "No promises!" he opened the door and stood there, cupping his lips. "Hey Hank! Markus has a blog!" Markus laughed softly, before he began his walk home.

Once he got home, he pulled out his phone and read through the new comments, before setting his trench coat on the hooks, and putting his gloves and glasses in the small bowl where his wallet was too. With his trench coat off, it showed his clothing beneath, his Jericho shirt with tight jeans that were ripped at the knees, both black. He bit his lip as he sat at his computer and began to play music from the band, and began to clean up, before sitting back down at his computer, looking up when the next concert was. It was surprisingly next week. He raised both eyebrows before sitting back with his hands behind his head, watching the screen that had a picture of Simon in it, singing into the mic. Now Markus couldn't help of think of other stuff with Simon having his mouth open, but Markus quickly pushed those thoughts away and decided to take a nap.

As the next weekend showed up, Markus was waiting outside for Connor and hank, and as they pulled up, he smiled and got inside the car, then paused before sighing and closing the door. "Good morning boys, Dick." he said and buckled himself. The tall male next to him looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You know full well what my name really is, use it Manfred." his voice was a formal as his sitting was. Markus rolled his eyes, "just callin you what you are." he smirked and Hank snorted, before Connor reached back and smacked Markus's leg. Richard, Connor's older brother, was a rich asshat who had no time to spend with his little brother, him and Markus along with Hank got into a bar fight, and Markus and Hank won, Richard says he was too drunk to remember. Connor was constantly put down by Richard so Markus was going to make his stay down miserable, by picking on him. Markus sighed and sat back more, "what songs will they be playing tonight?" Markus asked, and Hank looked back at him through the review mirror. "This time we've got 'satellite' then 'frequency', then 'starlight' and that's it." Markus nodded and leaned his head back against the seat. The drive was a long one again, but Markus mainly slept it away, really too excited to sleep well last night. They got to the guard again, who was a lady this time, and Hank showed her the tickets. "Ah, you guys are the backstage ticket winners?" she smiled and Hank smiled back, nodding, "yes ma'am." she nodded and put a little stamp on all the tickets before handing them back. "The second right you'll take and park there, it's were the band is parked, only back stage tickets get that parking. Any food or drinks on y'all?" she looked inside the car, which was cleaned the day before nodding. "Alright, go on. They will feed you there and give you drinks. Enjoy!" 

she waved them off and Markus stirred, sitting up more and wiping the drool from his mouth. He looked around as they parked and got out, Connor holding his arm. "You alright?" he asked softly, his voice a husky sound. Connor groaned soflty, and just held onto his arm, his face completely blank of emtion. He looked over to Richard who was getting out and fixing his coat. He glared before wrapping his arm about Connor's shoulder and walked with him and Hank to the stage. The walked up the hidden side and showed the guard there the tickets. "Radio winners? My favoruite." the guard spoke, before handing them passes to put around their necks, and they walked through. It was fancy back stage, the bands equiment was there, and so was the band. They sat on the couch and talked to each other, North sitting on Daniel's lap, while Josh took a wooden car, Simon sitting on the arm of the couch. Markus paused and for a split second, everything seemed to go really slow. Simon looked up and at them, smiling brightly and getting up. "Radio winners!~" he said in sing-song. Connor was the first one who walked forward, taking Simons hands and shaking it. Simon laughed. Markus could actually feel his heart stopping. "Let me introduce, because I don't think the others can talk right now." Connor laughed and the other band members joined Simons side. "This is my brother Richard, our dad friend Hank, and my best friend Markus." Simon shook their hands and went up to markus, smiling confidently. Makrus watched him before carefully taking his hand, staring at Simon and taking in his beauty. Simon giggled, blushing a bit. "My my, mister handsome staring at the singer of the band?" he teased, raising an eyebrow. Markus raised both eyebrows, blushing as well.

Handsome.

Markus cleared his throat and looked to the side at Connor, who had his thumbs up. He looked back at Simon before smiling and gathering up actual words. "You're not bad yourself, Mr. Gorgeous." he spoke kindly. Simon laughed and gently patted his shoulder. "Please, it's Simon." he moved away and looked at all of them. "Alright, we need to put out our intruments, we're here to teach you to help as well!" Connor gasped and bounced in place, "Markus knows how do, he's been in a band before." Markus blushed more and shook his head, taking off his trench coat. He looked up and Simons head turned from his direction, making Markus think he was looking at him. He helped Josh with the drum kit and noticed how much people were watching him. He got off the stage quickly and took a seat, watching everyone else walk around and help with the other instruments. Simon sighed and walked over to Markus and took a seat next to him, drinking from a water bottle before sitting with his elbows on his knees. He looked around before Markus looked at him. "What's the uh, what's the blue circle for?" he moved a hand up and rubbed the side of his lips. Simon looked at him before chuckling.

"Its a sign that we are different from most humans." he rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, we are human like everyone else, but we fight for something, y'know? It's a symbol for us to remind us that we should keep fighting and make a difference, and hopefully peace can be spread throughout the world." he said softly, then chuckled and turned to Makrus. "That's a bit weird, I know.." Markus shook his head. "That's actually really cool." Simon blushed a little and watched Markus, before smiling. "You know, you're the handsomest person I've seen all night?" he got up slowly and set his water bottle down, standing a little longer before walking back to the group. Markus watched, a dark shade of red coating his cheeks, and he looked down at his knees before Connor came over. "Can you help me with- oh heck, what happened." he noticed the red, before kneeling. "Did you embarrass yourself in front of Simon?" Markus shook his head before laughing softly, "he called me handsome, Connor." he looked at him with a bright smile. Connor laughed, before smirking. "Should've called him gorgeous." Markus rolled his eyes before getting up and Connor stood next to him, then got on his toes a little, wanting to whisper into his ear. "North had been eyeing you the whole night." Markus paused before looking at the lady, who turned her head and turned her body away from them and back to the group, listening to Simon talk. Markus watched her, before looking at Connor. "I'm sure it's nothing." he smiled softly. He looked back at her, but caught someone else's eyes, Daniel's.


End file.
